


concerning peter parker

by captainstarspangled



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Crying, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Steve Rogers, Teacher Steve Rogers, Teen Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: the entire teacher body has been worrying about peter. with a reason, as math teacher steve rogers finds out.





	concerning peter parker

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: implied self harm. please do not!!! read if you get easily triggered by reading about it.   
> seek help if you feel the need to!!

For the past month, Peter had started to look awfully tired, and more so every day. Thus, the entire teacher body was worried about him.

It was in one of Mr. Rogers classes when Peter wasn't discreet enough with the pink linings on his forearm. 

The teacher was in the middle of explaining an exercise to him, when Peter noticed Mr. Roger's interest in his forearm and realized in shock that his sleeve wasn't entirely pulled to the front, and three thick lines of scar tissue were visible. He quickly tugged at the sleeve to create sweater paws. 

Mr. Rogers finished explaining the exercise to him, more focused now and gave him a stern look upon returning to his desk. 

Peter tried to make his way out of the classroom quick after class and had already decided he would never face Mr. Rogers again. 

"Mr. Parker, could you see me quickly?" 

Peter sighed, sitting down at his desk again. The rest of the class poured out of the classroom, and Mr. Rogers took a chair from the desk in front of Peter's, and sat down opposite to Peter. 

"Peter," the math teacher said. 

"Mr. Rogers," Peter said in response. "I…" 

"I'm gonna have to stop you right there. I know what I saw." Peter pulled his sleeves further over his hands in response. "Peter," Steve took Peter's hands and placed them flatly on the surface of the desk. "The entire teacher body has been worrying about you." 

"Oh," the boy said and looked anywhere but at his teacher's eyes. 

"What's going on with you?" 

"It's just uhm. I couldn't really focus lately. It's so hard because my mind is racing and worrying and I can't concentrate on anything." He looked into his teacher's eyes, who silently let him continue. "Sometimes I have so much work to do and I can't start until 11pm because I'm worrying about what I said at school today, and I can't get a hold on one single thought and if it hurts, it's so much easier to focus." 

Peter lived after the principle of not crying at all, and if he did, he didn't cry in front of people, but right then, he didn't think he'd be able to keep that concept up; his eyes stung terribly. 

Although he'd been perfectly trained at what to do in a situation like that, Mr. Rogers didn't know how to react. "There have to be healthier ways to cope for you."

The sophomore shrugged his shoulders in response. 

"I mean," the teacher took Peter's hand and turned it around, pulling the sleeve up. It wasn't as bad as he had expected, but Peter had at least 10 inch-long pink scars on his left forearm, and it was bad either way. 

Mr. Rogers heard Peter sniffle and looked up to meet the boy's eyes. "Maybe talking to the counselor will help?" 

Peter shrugged in response. "I don't know." 

Mr. Rogers was actually a counsellor himself, but the school recommended that students would go to counsellors that weren't their teachers. 

"I'm just so tired," Peter said with a squeaky voice, and exhaled a breath. Then, he tugged his sleeve back down; he didn't like to see those scars. 

Mr. Rogers' stomach churned when he saw Peter's face: eyes glossier than ever and cheeks wet with two tear streaks. 

"Hey," he put a hand on the boys shoulder. "I'll make sure you can get some help, okay?" 

The student sniffled in response, wiping his nose until he nodded. "Thank you." 

He got up, taking his backpack and pushing the chair against the table, while his teacher did the same. 

"I'll make an appointment for you and inform you then." 

Peter nodded. "That sounds alright." 

Mr. Rogers led the boy to the door but before he opened it, he placed another hand on Peter's shoulder. "Can you promise me you won't do anything worse in the meantime?"

Shite, Peter's eyes stung once again and his recently dry cheeks became wet with tears again. "Yes," he nodded. Just having someone care so much was already a huge thing for him. Since May had died just before he came to high school, he'd lived in an orphanage and boi was he lonely. Then, out of pure instinct, the boy moved closer and hugged Mr. Rogers, burying his face in his teacher's chest. 

At first, Mr. Rogers didn't react. Then, he put his hand on Peter's back. "It'll be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been experiencing the episodes that peter describes here lately and idk what it actually is?? does anyone know??


End file.
